Let's Play Pretend
by Huntress91
Summary: Bella is in disguise, but no one knows. When Edward left Bella, hurt and alone, Victoria finds Bella. Bella goes cliff-diving but doesn't expect Alice to see her future, or for Edward to read Alice's mind. He goes to the Volturi, thinking Bella died. When Bella goes to save Edward, what is the life-changing surprise Bella finds when she gets there? How will it effect Bella?


**I don't own Twilight. This is a oneshot.**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Isabella POV**

Alice suddenly stopped in the middle of the field. I was watching the Cullens play baseball, even though I could join in, I had to just watch as I was pretending to be human. The Cullens all stopped playing and sped over to Alice. Edward came over to me and held me in a crushing embrace. I felt uncomfortable but hid it from Jasper's gift. It didn't feel right, unlike with my husband when I was human, it felt unnatural.

"What is it Alice?" Jasper asked.

"They heard us playing. They got curious and want to play," Alice muttered. Everyone in the clearing flickered their eyes to me before settling back on Alice. It was too fast for a human, but, as I was a vampire, I noticed. Yes, I am a vampire. I can pretend to be human because I have the gift to give myself a heartbeat and pulse.

"Who are they Alice?" I asked, making sure my voice was shaking in fear. No one knew of my identity.

"Three nomads. They enter the clearing in one minute," she replied. The Cullens formed a semi-circle around me, me in the centre.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I shouldn't have brought you here," Edward said, quietly. Before I could reply, three figures emerged from the trees. I recognised one but I didn't know the other two. There was only one female, she had fiery red hair and crimson eyes. Her figure had a cat-like quality to it, and she moved lithely, like a cat on the hunt. The other two were both male. One had long blonde hair that he had tied up in a ponytail and his crimson eyes scanned us all. The last person had a darker complexion than his companions. He had black dreadlocks and crimson eyes. The darker skinned vampire held up the baseball.

"I believe this belongs to you," he said, throwing the ball to Carlisle, who caught it easily using his vampire reflexes.

"Thank you," Carlisle said, nodding in thanks. "Who are you?"

"Apologies, my name is Laurent. This is Victoria and James," Laurent said. I looked over to Victoria, remembering her from our previous encounter. "We were in the area when we heard you playing. We got curious."

"Yes, well, we maintain a permanent residence nearby and don't often come across new people, such as yourselves," Carlisle replied. Laurent nodded.

"Well, have you got room for a few new players?" he asked. Carlisle glanced at us all.

"Sure a few of us were just leaving anyway," he answered. Edward turned to pull me away but I slid out his grasp. I had just been thinking about my husband and it was painful. I nearly started crying. I needed my friend, the only one who could relate to my pain.

"Victoria," I exclaimed, throwing myself at her. She looked at me and opened her arms just in time for me to reach her. I hugged her fiercely and she embraced me back just as tightly, not bothering to be careful with her strength. "It hurts Victoria. It hurts," I whimpered. She rubbed my back soothingly.

"I know it does, sweetheart. I know it does," she whispered. I hugged her tightly and she nearly crushed me as she embraced me back fiercely.

"Stop! You'll crush her," Edward called, lunging for Victoria. She kept a hold on me but jumped away. She looked at me curiously.

"You didn't tell them?" she asked me. I shook my head.

"Nope, I have no reason, or intent, to do so," I replied. Just as I finished speaking, the wind whipped my hair around my face. Victoria stiffened slightly. I turned and saw James crouching, staring at me.

"Look here, a human hugging a vampire," he taunted. The Cullens all growled at him and crouched in front of me protectively but I rolled my eyes. I caught Victoria's eye and I started giggling silently.

"Leave, James," Edward hissed. Slowly, James got out of his crouch and turned.

"Come on Victoria," he called, walking back to the trees.

"I have to go. I warn you, he won't stop until the hunt is finished or he is dead," Victoria whispered to me. I nodded, showing I had heard. She let me go and headed to where James was waiting in the shadows, Laurent standing next to him. I watched them go and as soon as they were out of sight, Edward came to my side and checked me over for injuries. I restrained an eyeroll.

"Come, love. I need to get you out of here," Edward said. Reluctantly, I followed but kept my emotions, and expressions, carefully blank, preventing anyone from knowing how I really felt about this situation.

 **-TIME SKIP (EDWARD'S LEAVE)-**

Edward had taken me for a walk in the forest. We were about 15 minutes from the house when he suddenly spun to face me. I nearly slammed into him but kept my balance.

"Edward, what's happening?" I asked.

"I can't keep living like this, Bella," he said.

"I don't understand," I finally said, after a few moments of me trying to process his words.

"I tired of living like this. I'm tired of pretending to love you when I don't. I don't love you, I never did. You were just something to pass the time. I never cared about you, neither did my family. You were just a toy, Bella, a distraction," he said. I mentally flinched. His words cut into me deeply and I struggled to keep my expression blank. He kissed my forehead and spun on his heel, nearly knocking me over in the process. Edward sprinted in the opposite direction we had come in and left me there. I stumbled after him, tears cascading down my face. After half an hour, I slumped to the bottom of a tree and wallowed in my misery. I wasn't sure how long I sat there until I heard people calling my name. I didn't respond and was only faintly aware of someone picking me up.

I heard the person holding me call Charlie's name and I looked at my carrier. My carrier was male and had tanned skin. He had cropped black hair and brown eyes. Sam Uley. Personally, I didn't care Edward left, that was fine. It was leaving me alone, and his words, that hurt me the most. I never was one for loneliness.

"Bella!" Charlie called. Sam transferred me into Charlie's arms and Charlie stumbled slightly under my weight.

"Do you want me to take her?" Sam offered. Charlie declined his offer and staggered his way into the house. He placed me gently on the sofa and pulled a blanket over me. I faintly heard Charlie saying 'thanks' and 'goodnight' to volunteers. For the next four hours, I just sat staring. I thought of all the happy times I had with my husband before I was changed. Remembering when I told him I was pregnant, at only fourteen.

 _ **-FLASHBACK-**_

 _He took me in his arms and embraced me gently. I hugged him back._

" _My darling Isabella, what is this news you speak of?" he asked. I giggled and wrapped my arms round his waist._

" _I'm pregnant," I said. A smile broke out on his face and he wrapped his arms round me, spinning me in circles. I giggled softly._

" _Oh, my darling Isabella, I'm so very happy. I love you," he whispered._

" _I love you too," I whispered back, wrapping my arms round his neck. He kissed me sweetly and we started thinking of baby names._

 _ **-END OF FLASHBACK-**_

I remember when I told my sister-in-law I was pregnant. She was very happy and helped pick out names.

 _ **-FLASHBACK-**_

" _Sister! I have wonderful news," I said, walking into her room._

" _What is it, sister?" she asked._

" _I'm pregnant. You're going to be an aunt," I said, my happiness clear in my tone._

" _Sister! I'm happy for you. You certainly deserve the happiness you have been blessed with. I wish I had someone as special to me as you do," she said, wistfully._

" _You will find love one day, I promise. Whether it be in a year, or in ten years, you will find love," I replied. "Will you help with names? I would like your input," I asked._

" _Of course. Do you like Janessa?" she asked. I nodded in agreement._

" _It is lovely, sister. I like Tereasa," I replied._

" _It is a beautiful name, Isabella," she answered._

 _ **-END OF FLASHBACK-**_

I had twin girls so I got to use both names. Janessa and Tereasa. My children. I loved them dearly. But I was kidnapped when they were a year old. A vampire found em and changed me four years later. I was heartbroken when I learnt I could not go near them until I could control my bloodlust. I was even more heartbroken when I went back to check on them, five years later, to find out my husband and sister had been killed a month before my visit. Luckily, one of my friends was kind enough to make sure my children did not watch their father and aunt die. She was the one to look after them for most of their childhood as my husband and sister-in-law stayed away so Janessa and Tereasa were not caught up in the reason for their death.

Five years later, when my twins would have been eleven, I went back and found my children had died. It wasn't classified how, just when. On the 16th November, their birthday. I went into a depressive state after that. I travelled and didn't do much. I hunted, did a few other things, and then moved on to the next place.

It wasn't until I met Victoria, the closest thing to a friend I would allow. I was constantly sad, having never forgotten my twin girls or husband and sister, but I was a little better, having someone who knew the pain I felt. Victoria had watched as her mother, father and sister were brutally murdered. We shared the grief we felt and became companions, confidants. I still didn't allow anyone into my most trusted inner circle. In the middle was my husband and sister and my baby girls. I always shared everything with them. Next was Victoria. She was the only one I allowed myself to talk to. Anyone else and I either ignored them or spoke coldly.

I became sadistic and bitter. Opting to play with my food, instead of making it quick. I always used my gift of fear on them. It was my favourite gift, their pain; their fear. I loved it when they felt pain. It wasn't nearly as half as the pain I carry around with me every day.

One day, I had decided to try and settle down for a couple years. I chose Charlie to be my 'guardian'. I enrolled into high school to try find even a tiny bit of normalcy in my chaotic life. That was ruined when I discovered a coven of seven vampires residing in Forks. I met Victoria once more at a game of baseball and got hunted by a sadistic vampire. Edward Cullen left me in the forest, broken by his words. I wished it had been Victoria who had found me. I needed her to help me with my pain. She was my only friend, she was the only one who could take my mind of reality. But no, it had to be a blasted shapeshifter.

It was morning when I finally snapped back into reality. I heard Charlie coming down the stairs and pretended to sleep. I had absolutely no intension of facing Charlie, especially when all I wanted was a hug, something that Charlie wasn't able to give me.

I nearly screamed when someone slid into the room silently. I stopped when I saw Victoria and the hold I had on my emotions before, was now gone and I broke down into violent sobs. Victoria picked me up and sat back on the sofa, putting me on her lap so she could comfort me. I clutched at her, not willing to let her go when I needed her so desperately right now.

"It's okay Isabella. It's okay. I'm not going anywhere," she cooed. My sobs slowed and soon I was just whimpering. She picked me up and ran out the house. I buried my face in her neck and just waited until she arrived at her destination. It was a house she was renting for a while. She took me into one of the bedrooms and set me on the bed. She let me go and moved away.

"Please, don't go," I begged, whimpers breaking from my lips.

"Shh, it's okay, I'm not going anywhere. I'm just running a bath for you, okay?" she soothed, embracing me tightly. I nodded and quietened. She left the room and soon I heard taps running and the sounds of water sloshing in a bath. After a few minutes, Victoria came back and helped me into the bathroom. She stripped me of my clothing and lowered me into the bath. I let the water relax my tense muscles. Victoria massaged my scalp, using my favourite vanilla scented shampoo. She then let me wash my body but did my back when I asked her to.

Once I was finished, she lifted me out the bath and left to get me some clothes. I dried myself and, when Victoria came back with some clothes, I got dressed. I put on a pair of comfortable black leggings and a long-sleeved black top. I looked in the mirror and took in my appearance. My height of 5'5 was smaller than Victoria. I had blonde hair that reached my waist, I always kept it carefully cut to the same length. My curves were always accented by most of the clothes I wear. My crimson eyes were scanning over my petite figure when Victoria came into the room.

She took my hand and I let her gently pull me downstairs and into the living room. I was settled on the sofa and Victoria wrapped a blanket round my small, emotionally fragile frame. I didn't need the blanket but it helped me ground myself and keep my emotional state intact.

"Isabella, what happened?" Victoria asked, softly. I started crying tearlessly as the painful memories flash in my mind. The pain causing me to curl into myself. She sighed and pulled me into her lap and hugged me tightly. I held her and tried to pull myself together. It worked enough for me to repeat what his words were and as I finished, I looked up at her face.

"Then he left me, alone, in the forest. You know I despise being left alone, so I followed him. I fell to the ground and didn't get back up again, too lost in the memories of the past," I said, new sobs racking my body.

"It's okay, it's okay. He can't hurt you anymore," she said, gently rubbing my back to sooth me. I nodded and she placed me on the sofa, running into the kitchen before returning with two bottles. She handed me one, after opening it, and opened the other.

"Drink, Isabella. You will feel better, I promise," she said. I nodded and brought the bottle top to my lips before tipping the bottle. I moaned when I tasted the warm, ambrosial blood of a human running down my throat. I drank it all and licked my lips, clearing of any excess blood that had spilt.

"Thanks, Victoria. I really needed this. You always know exactly what I need, and when," I said, gratitude colouring my tone. She nodded.

"It's nothing. I mean, I've known you for a long time," she said.

I nodded and we talked about random things to try take my mind off the pain.

 **-A MONTH LATER-**

I was at Victoria's house. We were chatting and planning a shopping trip.

"I say we go tomorrow," Victoria said.

"No, I say tonight. I'm running low on clothes," I defied.

"Girl, you are not running out of clothes. I need to go through your wardrobe at least once a month," she exclaimed.

We were interrupted out of our banter by someone coming in the door. I shared a look with Victoria. I listened and didn't hear a heartbeat. I was curious but wary.

"Who is it?" I called out, still wary. In answer, two vampires walked into the room and I gasped.

There were two girls. They were identical, twins. They look about eleven, at a height of 4'5. They had long blonde hair that reached their waists. The matching crimson eyes were nervous and locked onto my matching crimson ones. Victoria gasped and her eyes darted between me and the two twins, no doubt noting the similarities.

"Mother?" one asked, hopefully. I blinked.

"My children, my twins. Janessa and Tereasa. You're alive," I breathed. They blurred to me and leapt into my arms, sobbing. My eyes clouded over with tears that would never fall. I stood up, still holding Janessa and Tereasa, and sat on the sofa. Both twins sat on my lap and snuggled into me. I held my children tightly and supressed the sobs that threatened to break from my lips. Victoria cleared her throat and I looked over to her.

"Oh yes, Janessa, Tereasa, this is my friend, Victoria. Victoria, this is Janessa and Tereasa," I introduced.

"You're adorable. You know, you are the spitting image of you mother," she cooed. They were shy and thanked her for her compliments. I found their shyness adorable and laughed fondly at them. They really were here, my children, my twins.

After a few hours of talking, we decided that tomorrow, we would all go shopping. I knew we would get stared at. Not only did we have incredible looks, but my children literally looked almost exactly like me. They had their father's eye shape and nose, but everything else was all me. Considering that I looked nineteen, and my twins, eleven, there would be talk.

 **-IN THE MORNING-**

We were walking through the mall and entered a new store that had just opened. I was browsing through the black dress section. That was my preferred colour but sometimes, I would wear dark blue or purple. I suddenly had and idea. After picking out a few dresses and paying for them, I found Victoria, Janessa and Tereasa.

"I know what we should do tomorrow," I said, a mischievous look in my eye. Victoria groaned.

"Quick, we should run. She's thinking of something crazy, but thrilling," she teased. I laughed.

"We should go cliff jumping," I exclaimed.

"Definitely. I love a good cliff dive occasionally," Victoria squealed. The twins looked curious.

"What's cliff diving?" they asked simultaneously. I laughed at how cute they were when curious.

"It's where we jump from the top of a cliff. It's thrilling and I love when you hit the water," I said.

"I want to go," they exclaimed. I laughed at them fondly. I hugged them tightly.

"Sorry to burst your bubbles, but if we want to do it today, we need to finish up here," I said. I could tell they were excited, it them rushing to the checkout was any indication. I giggled. I walked outside and climbed into my midnight blue Ferrari. I waited patiently for the girls to get out but was soon becoming impatient.

"Hurry up!" I called out, knowing they would hear me with their enhanced vampire hearing. I heard Janessa giggle faintly and Tereasa saying that they were going to be late if they didn't pick up the pace.

Finally, after what felt like hours, they emerged from the shop and they chucked their bags into the back of the car but made sure Janessa and Tereasa could sit comfortably. I drove to the cliff faces and parked at the top.

"Ready?" I asked, turning to face my children. Janessa was looking nervous but Tereasa was slightly more excited. "It'll be okay. Do you want me to go first then come back and jump with you?" I said, soothingly. They both nodded. I smiled.

"You go first Isabella," Victoria said. "Show us how you do it."

I walked to the edge of the cliff and let my toes hang over the edge. I smiled as the wind whipped my blonde hair around my face. I bent my legs slightly and sprung up into the air and over the cliff face. I screamed from the thrill of it. I crashed into the water and, after a few moments, broke the surface. I swam to the beach and ran full speed to the top of the mountain. I came into view of the cliff and saw Victoria jump.

I jogged over to my kids and hugged them briefly.

"Do you want me to jump with you still?" I asked, compassionately. Janessa nodded. I smiled at her. "Come on then," I said, holding my hand out for her to take. I held my other hand out to Tereasa. She took it and we flittered to the edge of the cliff.

"I'm scared," Janessa said, quietly. I squeezed her hand comfortingly.

"It will be alright. I won't let go," I said. She nodded and I counted down. "1…2…3!"

We jumped and I laughed as we slid effortlessly through the air. We slid into the water and we emerged after a couple minutes. I pulled Tereasa and Janessa to the beach and we climbed out the water. When I got out, I found Victoria looking all happy.

"Okay, I'm going back to my house. You're welcome to come also," she said and she ran off towards her home.

"Come on, we'll go to Charlie's house. I left a spare change of clothes for each of you and there's already some of my clothes there," I said, gently tugging my children to the car.

The drive was spent talking about how much fun cliff diving was and I ended up laughing more than I care to remember. I sobered immediately when I noticed the familiar car parked across the road. The twins picked up on my mood and asked what was wrong.

"One of them are here," I explain shortly. They understood who I meant, I had told them everything important from my past so they were relatively up to date on my life and they did the same for me. I climbed out the car and the twins were immediately by my side. I grabbed their hands, unwilling to let a Cullen see my children but the damage was done, she would have heard us talking.

I unlocked the door and walked into the living room. There stood in the centre, was Alice Cullen. She looked up at me as I entered with Janessa and Tereasa and she leapt up, oblivious to everyone and everyone except me.

"Bella!" She moved to hug me but Janessa, Tereasa and I all hissed at her. She looked hurt until she got a glassy look in her eyes.

"What's happening?" Tereasa asked, so quietly only Janessa and I heard.

"Alice is a seer. She sees the subjective future," I explained in a similar tone. She came out of her vision and was shaking in fear.

"Bella. Edward thinks you killed yourself. He wants to die too and has gone to the Volturi," she rushed out. I rolled my eyes but pulled my children to the stairs and packed a change of clothes for us each.

"Come on, Janessa, Tereasa. I'm going to save Edward from himself," I said. "And I don't trust anyone with you yet, not when I've just got you back," I finished. We rushed downstairs and climbed into the car Alice brought with her. I sat in the passenger while Tereasa and Janessa got in the back.

Alice glanced over to me and then my children.

"Who's this, Bella?" she asked.

"It does not matter to you," I said, coldly. Once more, the same look of hurt flashed across her face before she masked it and looked back to the road. I turned in my seat to face Janessa and Tereasa.

"Are you two alright?" I asked.

"I'm alright," they chanted together.

"Good," I said, nodding. "So, what's happening Alice?"

"Edward went to the Volturi to request death but they refused. So, he's going to walk outside in the sunlight and expose himself," she explained. I nodded and stared out the window for the rest of the drive to the airport.

When the plane landed, I bought three black cloaks to shield my skin from the sun. The other two were small enough to fit on the twins and prevent sunlight from reaching them. Alice was just pulling up in a yellow porche as we reached the entrance again. Instead of sitting in the passenger, I slid in the back with my children.

"Bella?" Alice asked, wondering why I was in the back of the car instead of in the seat next to her.

"Don't question it," I coldly said. She flinched and drove faster. "How long do we have?"

"He will step into the sun at exactly 12:00," Alice answered. I nodded. I turned to my kids and spoke too softly for Alice to hear.

"I was curious, do you have gifts?" I asked, quietly.

"I do, I can cut off people's senses and I have a mental shield," Janessa whispered.

"I can make people think they are burning, but it is mental. I also have a physical shield," Tereasa answered.

"You have strong gifts. I have gifts as well. Do you want me to tell you?" I asked in a hushed tone. They nodded enthusiastically. "I have a strong mental and physical shield. I can make people live their worst fear and I can make it seem like I have a pulse and heartbeat," I said, answering my own question.

"That's so cool!" they exclaimed, quietly. I laughed and Alice threw me a curious glance, but wisely didn't say anything.

Alice was pulling into the city when I pulled my hood up. The twins followed my example and we got ready to run. Alice stopped in an alley and we fled the car, sprinting human speed to the clock tower where Edward was. I spotted Edward and threw myself at him, knocking him into the shadows. He opened his eyes and crushed me to him. I forcefully extracted myself from his grip and glared at him.

"What the hell were you thinking?" I asked, incredulously. "You could get killed for that, exposing yourself!" Luckily, he didn't question me or my children because I had used my gift and made it seem like Tereasa, Janessa and myself had heartbeats. Before Edward could answer, two cloaked figures entered the alley.

"Demetri, Felix," Edward said, acknowledging their presence. I nodded in greeting, not that they would see, but I did it anyway. They took their hoods off and I looked at their appearances.

Felix had short brown hair and had a pale olive complexion as opposed to the usual pale skin of a vampire. He stood at a tall height of 6'7, towering over everyone else in the alley. He was muscular and looked like he would enjoy a good fight. His dark crimson eyes indicating he needed to feed.

Demetri was 6'3, not as tall as Felix, but taller than my twins or me. He had black, cropped hair. Also, instead of the unnaturally pale skin of most vampires, Demetri had an olive hint to his complexion. His eyes matched Felix's, although they were slightly darker.

"Aro wants to see you again, Edward," Demetri said.

"These three go free," Edward said.

"No, they can come," Felix stated.

"Please, can we go?" Demetri asked.

"Of course, and with no one the wiser," Edward replied. I mentally facepalmed, he would get us all killed. The cloaked figures groaned almost silently.

"Come on Edward, Aro doesn't like to be waiting," Demetri said. I deduced him as the spokesperson for this job they were doing.

"Then I will come. But as I said, they go free," Edward said, gesturing to us. He crouched down, like he thought Felix and Demetri were going to attack and drain us. I rolled my eyes.

"Now, now boys. There's no need to fight, there are ladies present," Alice trilled, skipping to Edward's side. I kept my hood up so no one knew who I was. "We are also not alone," she said, much more quietly. I glanced to the entrance and sure enough, there was a small gathering of people. Demetri sighed.

"Enough," a new voice rang out. They walked to over to us and took their hood down. It was a female. She had black curly hair that reached her shoulders and her crimson eyes scanned us all.

"Chelsea," Edward said, realizing defeat.

"Aro sent me to see what was taking so long," she said. With that, Chelsea turned and walked back the way she came. I took Janessa and Tereasa's hands and led them down the alley. Alice and Edward following our every step.

We came to the end and I picked Janessa up and jumped down the hole. When I landed, I called back up to the surface,

"Jump. I'll catch you," I called. Tereasa jumped and I caught her in my arms. Alice and Edward landed next to me and the last two guards, behind Alice and Edward. We started walking again but I gave Janessa a piggyback ride while holding Tereasa's hand.

"I didn't expect you to be here Alice, especially with Bella," Edward said, conversationally.

"It was my mistake, so I had to set it right," she said.

"Damn right, it is," I said. My twins giggled while Demetri and Felix snickered. Chelsea let out an almost silent chuckle. Edward and Alice looked hurt at my attitude towards them. I still had my hood up so they didn't see the darkly satisfied expression I had in my face. They couldn't reply because we had just reached the desired doors.

"Do not say anything, stay by my side, okay?" I said, so quietly only Janessa and Tereasa heard. When they nodded, I pulled Janessa off my back and took hold of her hand. When Chelsea opened the doors, Edward and Alice walked in first, me following with my children. We walked to the centre and I looked up at Aro.

"Ah, Edward. You seem to be in a better mood," Aro noted. I shrugged this off, as I no longer cared about him or his family.

"Marginally," he replied. Aro glided down the steps and towards the younger vampires. He held his hand out to Edward and I recalled what Edward had told me of the Volturi, and what other vampires I had met said. Aro could see every thought you had ever had. Every secret, action and decision were Aro's. Apart from mine and Janessa's or Tereasa, as I always had my mental shield surrounding her and reinforced Janessa's. Once Aro let go of Edward's hand he turned to me.

"Bella, Edward cannot read your mind and I was curious if mine worked as well," he asked, even though I knew it wasn't debatable. I slid my hand into his, making sure no one could see my face. After a few tense, silent minutes, Aro opened his eyes and dropped my hand. A look of wonder crossed his face. A slight twinkle in his eye.

"Magnifico," he breathed. "I wonder…"

"No!" Edward snarled. Aro continued as if he hadn't been interrupted.

"Jane, I wonder if your gift works on Bella," he said, turning to someone I recognised. She had pale brown hair, almost blonde, that was tied up in a tight bun. She was 5'3, not much smaller than my height of 5'4. Her crimson eyes were trained on Aro. Jane. My sister. She turned her gaze to me but before she could do anything, Edward leapt at her.

' _Fear,_ ' I thought. Edward collapsed to the floor, clutching his head and screaming. I subtly nudged Tereasa so she used her mental burning. I nudged Janessa so only she felt it and she used her sensory deprivation on Edward so he could only feel the pain and fear. I noticed Jane glaring at Edward and guessed she had a very harmful gift. After a few minutes of this, Aro spoke up.

"Jane," he called. Jane looked up at Aro, stopping her gift, but I made sure he was kept under my, Janessa and Tereasa's. "Stop using your gift on Edward, Jane," Aro said. Jane looked at Edward and her eyes widened slightly.

"I'm not using my gift, Master," she said.

"Are you sure?" Aro asked.

"I'm sure master," Jane replied. For the first time, I spoke up.

"She is not using her gift on Edward," I said, never breaking my concentration from Edward. I heard two different gasps as the owners of them recognised my voice

"Who is then?" Aro asked.

"I am," I said, lowering my hood. Janessa and Tereasa did the same, but kept their gift trained on Edward. "Children," I said. My twins lifted Edward from their gift. I looked up and glanced around the room. My eyes stopped as they met the disbelieving eyes of my husband.

"Alec," I breathed, I leapt at him and clung to him tightly. He embraced me tightly and held me as I sobbed. Alec held me tighter and whispered soothing words in my ear. Apart from Jane, Janessa and Tereasa, the whole room gasped. Once I had calmed down, Alec loosened his grip and I turned to Jane.

I opened my arms and she came and hugged me tightly. A fresh wave of gasps broke out through the room. I felt tears glazing my eyes and I held back to fresh round of sobs that threatened to break from my lips. I held Jane tighter but after a couple minutes, let go so we could continue this meeting.

"Bella? Why are you hugging the Witch Twins? They're dangerous," Edward exclaimed, pulling me into him. I locked eyes with Jane and she knew what I wanted. She looked to Edward.

"Pain," she whispered. Edward let me go and I spun on my heel to face him.

"Have at it, children," I said, allowing my children to 'practise' their gifts on Edward. I used my own gifts on Edward. I used my physical shield and tightened it enough to form cracks on his skin, but not enough to do serious harm, making sure he was under my 'fear'.

"Stop," I said. All gifts being used on Edward ceased and I stalked up to him. I grabbed him by the hair and yanked him up onto his feet. "I will answer your questions if you don't get killed today," I said. I let him go and Edward dropped back to the floor. I stepped back towards my children. I looked up to Aro and saw him watching this all unfold with a glint of something in his eyes, but I couldn't place it.

"Well?" I asked. Aro seemed to snap out of his thoughts. He looked at me and then glanced to Janessa and Tereasa.

"Who are these two?" he asked. I pondered whether I should answer yet or not.

"With all respect, I would rather tell Alec and Jane alone first," I said, politely. Aro nodded.

"Very well. Who are _you_ then?" Aro asked. I glanced at Alec and Jane.

"My name is-" I was cut off by someone else.

"Isabella Marie Carmichael," Alec said. I smiled at the name. I nodded in agreement and Aro's eyes darted between us. Finally, his gaze settled on Alec and he spoke.

"How do you know her name, Alec?" he asked, curiously. Alec glanced at me and I nodded.

"Alec knows my name because... his full human name is Alec John Carmichael," I hinted. Only a few of the people in the room got the connection. They gasped and muttering began. It was silenced as Aro held up a hand.

"That still doesn't answer the question. Why don't you elaborate for those who have not yet caught on?" Aro suggested. Although phrased as a question, everyone knew it was a command.

"Alec is my husband, we married when we were human," I said, quietly. Once again, gasps echoed throughout the room.

"But how, Bella? You are only human," Alice said. I scowled at her.

"It does not matter. How many times have I told you not to ask about my personal life?" I snapped. She flinched but held her ground.

"I asked a question, Bella. I would like an answer," she persisted. My previous annoyance was quickly becoming rage.

" _It does not matter_ ," I hissed. Alec quickly made his way to my side and calmed me down. I sighed as he wrapped me in a hug and I hugged him back. When I let go, I looked back at Aro. "I think it would be wise if you brought Carlisle and his coven here. And can we continue this tomorrow? I have… things I need to discuss with my husband and sister," I asked, politely.

"Alright. We will summon Carlisle and his coven here and tomorrow we will finish this meeting here. You are dismissed Jane, Alec. Show these three to a room," Aro ordered.

"Yes, Master," they said, bowing. Alec took my hand and led me from the room. Janessa, Tereasa and Jane following.

"Where are we going, Alec?" I asked, curiously.

"To my room," he answered. I nodded. We started running and soon we stopped outside a door with the name 'Alec' engraved in the wood. I ran my fingers over the elegantly carved wood. Alec opened the door and we all filtered inside. I looked around the room. Along the wall opposite the door, was a king-sized bed with burgundy sheets. Along to left wall was a TV with a pale grey sofa. On the right wall were two doors. One, I'm guessing, went to a bathroom while the other led to a closet.

There were other details but before I could observe them, I spotted a picture. I floated over to it. It was framed in an oak wood frame and it was a lovely picture. It showed me and Alec standing side-by-side, me holding Tereasa and him holding Janessa. They were only a couple months old and Jane was standing on my other side. We were all laughing and smiling happily, unaware of how much pain we would encounter as time moved forwards. I smiled tearfully at the peaceful image. I felt Alec hug me from behind. I turned and buried my head in his chest.

After a few minutes, I spoke up and did introductions.

"Alec, remember our twins?" I asked.

"Yes, Janessa and Tereasa. Why?" he answered, confused. I beckoned our children over.

"This is Janessa and Tereasa, they were turned shortly after you and Jane, I'm guessing," I said.

"Daddy," Tereasa cried, throwing herself into his arms. Janessa didn't say anything but hugged Alec tightly. I walked over to Jane and pulled her into a hug.

"I missed you, sister," I said, trying to hold back the tears. She tightened her grip.

"I missed you too, sister," she said, tears clouding her eyes. When I loosened my grip on my sister, Janessa and Tereasa jumped at her and hugged her tightly.

"Aunt Jane!" they exclaimed. Janessa was crying, she was always the more emotional twin, whereas Tereasa was more physical. While Jane was trying to sooth the crying twins, I went over to Alec. I embraced him tightly, never wanting to let him go. He encircled my waist with his arms and pulled me into him. I rested my head against his chest.

"I really missed you," I whispered. Alec's grip tightened briefly.

"I missed you too, my darling Isabella," he murmured, burying his nose in my hair, breathing in my scent. "Did you know you smell like vanilla and cherry? Like our home smelt when you made that cherry pie," he whispered. I hummed in acknowledgement and buried my face in his neck, breathing in his comforting scent of honey and lilacs. I heard Jane speaking to the twins.

"Come on, I'll show you my room. We can catch up there," Jane said.

"Okay. Mummy isn't going to leave, is she?" Janessa asked, worriedly.

"No, your mummy loves you too much to just leave you here. She will be here in this room," Jane soothed.

"Okay, can we see your room now please Janie?" Tereasa asked.

"Of course, come on," Jane said. Jane led the twins out of the room and left Alec and I alone in his room.

Alec pulled me to his bed and laid down, placing me next to him under the covers. I snuggled into his chest and relaxed as he ran his fingers through my hair. I sighed daintily.

"I missed this," I said. "I missed lying in your arms, when you ran your fingers through my hair, relaxing me, calming me when no one else could. You made me feel safe, loved, complete," I whispered. He tightened his grip.

"I missed everything about you. Your crazy personality, sleeping with you in my arms," he said. Alec put a finger on my chin and lifted my head to face his. He leant down and kissed me sweetly. I kissed him back and Alec pulled me closer to himself. He stopped kissing me but kept me close. I smiled and rested my head against where his heart should be.

"I love you Alec," I said.

"I love you my darling Isabella," he replied. I smiled and kissed him passionately.

 **Jane POV**

Isabella. My sister-in-law. I miss her. She was the only one, apart from Alec, who understood me. she could calm me down and make me happy. I was shocked when she was in the throne room, using her gift against Edward. I was wondering who the other two cloaked figures where. When they lowered their hoods, I hid a gasp. They resembled Isabella so much. The same shade of blonde hair, the same face shape. But there were parts of my brother, my twin, in them. Eye shape, nose. My eyes darted between the three of them and I deduced they were Isabella and Alec's children. How, I don't know. They were killed, just like Alec and I, or so I thought.

I was brought out of my thinking by Janessa.

"Janie? How did you become a vampire?" Tereasa asked me. I looked at her. I sat on my bed and gestured for the twins to come closer. Janessa came and sat on my lap while Tereasa sat next to me and snuggled into my side.

"Do you want from when you born?" I asked. They nodded so I started my tale.

"You were born on 16th November, around 100AD. When you were born, your mother and father were the first people to hold you. I was the second. I remember Janessa crying until Isabella held her and soothed you. She was taken when you were just one. You were cared for by one of our friends. She was the only one wasn't scared of us, and that was because she lived next to us and we often played together as children, including your mother. Alec and I didn't want you to be burned for association with us so our friend cared for you, her name was Ruth. I don't know what happened to her. About three and a half years later, Alec and I were burnt at the stake for 'witchcraft'. It wasn't, it was just our gifts manifesting."

"Instead of burning, the Volturi came and stopped the fire. We were untied but instead of going back home, they bit us and we changed into vampires. For the first few years in this life, Alec and I learnt how to control our thirst and our gifts. When you were supposed to turn twelve, we went to the village to see you from afar. What we didn't expect, or want, was to find you two had died on your birthday the previous year. Alec and I were heartbroken, first we lost Isabella then you two. We became bitterer than before the change. People said we were cold, heartless. It obviously wasn't true, as most nights, I was in Alec's room, crying and mourning for our losses. We didn't think either of you to be changed."

"For over 1000 years we have served the Volturi. When you, your mother, Edward and Alice Cullen came into the throne room, it was a strange sight to see. Three black cloaked figures, Isabella and you two, that no one knew who they were. Edward topless and Alice who had a glassy look in her eyes," I explained.

After I had explained it to them, we moved onto lighter subjects and chatted about random things. It had been five hours when we decided to go and see Alec and Isabella.

"Can we go back to Mummy and Daddy, Janie?" Janessa asked. I stood up.

"Sure, come on. I'll carry you," I said. Janessa and Tereasa jumped up simultaneously. Janessa and Tereasa argued for a second about who was getting carried. Instead, I cut off the bickering by picking them both up. I walked out the room and crossed the corridor to Alec's room. I put the twins down and knocked on the door.

 **Isabella POV**

 _Knock, knock._

Someone was knocking on the door. By the scent, it was Jane with Tereasa and Janessa. I was lying in the bed with Alec naked, so I got up and put on some clothes quickly. Once Alec was dressed, I opened the door and my sister walked into the room, Janessa and Tereasa following. I sat on the bed, Alec next to me. Jane chose to sit opposite us. Janessa climbed onto my lap while Tereasa sat on Alec's.

"Hello girlies," I greeted.

"Morning," Jane said.

"Shoot! Is it morning already?" I asked. Jane nodded.

"Yup, the twins and I were just chatting all night and they wanted to come and see you, so I brought them here," Jane answered. I groaned.

"Great, just great," I said.

"What's wrong, my Isabella," Alec asked.

"The Cullens are coming here. I was pretending to be human the last year and met them in high school. I was curious about them and was interested. Edward mistook my interest in their coven as a romantic interest. I never loved him but according to him, I did," I said, groaning. Alec and Jane growled while Janessa and Tereasa hissed.

"He really is an idiot, isn't he?" Alec asked. I nodded in agreement.

"That's not all though," I whispered.

"What do you mean?" Alec asked, his eyes darkening slightly.

"In September, he took me into the forest for a supposed walk. He told me I was a toy, a distraction. He then left me in the woods, alone, you know how I hate being left alone," I whispered, starting to sob as the painful memories flashed through my mind. Janessa and Tereasa went and sat with Jane while Alec wrapped his arms round me and pulled me onto his lap. I buried my head into his neck and breathed in his comforting scent. He rubbed soothing circles on my back and I calmed down faster than normal. Probably because I was surrounded by my family. The only person missing was Ruth.

Once I had calmed down, we all caught up and I told my family my story. Janessa and Tereasa told Jane, Alec and me their story. After that, we started chatting about random things. I gave the twins their changes of clothes and they ran to the bathroom to get changed. They came back into the room and I sat them down. Jane and I dried their hair and then tied it up in a ponytail. I used a blue ribbon in Tereasa's hair and Jane used purple in Janessa's hair. They were wearing matching outfits in different colours. Janessa was wearing a pair of light grey leggings and a purple dress; a white cardigan was draped over their shoulders. Tereasa was wearing the same except white leggings with a blue dress. I had gotten changed into dark-washed skinny jeans and a blood red tank top and I had black heeled boots on. My blonde hair was flowing down my back, a few strands falling in my eyes.

After a couple hours later, we were summoned to the throne room. Jane had left after an hour, as she was needed in the throne room for guard duty. Alec and I walked through the corridors, Janessa and Tereasa chatting animatedly as they walked behind us. When we reached the doors to the throne room, Alec dropped the hand he was holding and opened the door. He strode in and I followed, Janessa and Tereasa trailing behind. The twins scanned the room and stopped when they saw Jane.

"Janie!" they exclaimed. They ran up to her and Jane wrapped her arms round them, laughing when they made her stumble slightly. The room gasped but I rolled my eyes. Jane picked Tereasa up and tickled her. Tereasa burst into uncontrollable giggles and begged her to stop. Jane stopped her tickling and put her back on the floor.

"Daddy, can I go to the gardens, please?" Janessa asked, pouting and using puppy eyes. Alec chuckled but nodded. Janessa squealed. "Thank you, Daddy! See you later, Mummy, Daddy, Janie. Tereasa, come on! Come see the gardens with me."

The two twins ran off, leaving most of the room speechless. I laughed at their faces. I sobered when I remembered the Cullens. I looked up to Aro.

"When are the Cullens going to get here?" I asked.

"They should be here soon," he answered. I nodded my head and walked over to Jane and Alec. We started talking quietly, ignoring the looks everybody shot our way. Soon, I heard the Cullens being led to the throne room, so I went to stand in the middle of the room to wait for them.

A couple seconds later, Demetri knocked on the door and opened it without waiting for a response. He walked into the room and led the Cullens to where I was standing. I scanned all seven of them. Carlisle was looking calm, if a little worried. Esme was worried and scared, clinging to Carlisle's arm. Alice had a scared expression on her face while Jasper next to her had a slightly pained expression, probably from all the emotions circulating the room. Emmett and Rosalie were both looking worried and scared. Edward was looking worried but when he saw me, he looked at me lovingly. He tried coming over to me and wrapping an arm around my waist but I sidestepped him. He looked hurt but couldn't say anything because Aro started talking.

"Welcome Carlisle. It has been a long time, has it not," Aro said.

"Hello Aro. Yes, it has been a long time, I was intending to come see you soon, but we were caught up with some personal issues," Carlisle said. I hissed silently. "Anyway, why are we here, Aro?"

"You exposed our kind to a human, Carlisle. You must be punished for breaking the law," Aro stated.

"But we did not tell Bella about vampires, she figured it out," Carlisle tried defending himself.

"But when she informed you that she knew, it was your job to dispose or turn her. Yet you did neither," Aro replied. Carlisle looked slightly pained for a second before controlling his expression and replying.

"We did not wish to go against Edward's wishes with his mate," Carlisle answered. I hissed at the comment, interrupting what he said. Aro glanced at me.

"If he was her mate, then why did he leave her alone?" he asked.

"Edward believed we were a danger to Bella and ordered us to leave. We didn't dare defy him as it involved his mate," Carlisle said. Once again, I hissed.

"What did he tell Bella when he told her he was leaving?" Aro said. I blinked rapidly, trying to rid the tears that threatened to spill from my eyes. I squeezed them shut and took deep breathes, trying to fight the painful memories.

"I do not know, even if I did, I would not share such personal information," Carlisle responded. Before he could continue, the doors swung open. Almost as if sensing my distress, my children ran into the room.

"Mummy! Tereasa took my ribbon again," Janessa exclaimed, running up to me and jumping into my arms. I laughed and beckoned her sister over.

"Give your sister back her ribbon Tereasa," I said, trying to stifle the giggles that threatened to break free from my lips. Reluctantly, she handed back Janessa's ribbon and held her arms up to me, signalling that she wanted to be held. I picked her up and tickled her side lightly.

"Stop! I'm ticklish," Tereasa giggled out. I stopped and poked her nose.

"Can you do me a favour and go play in the gardens for a bit longer? We need to finish something here and I would prefer you not to be here," I asked. They nodded obediently and ran out the room, laughing. I giggled and turned back to find the Cullens looking at me in shock. "What?!" I snapped. They flinched and Rosalie answered my question.

"When did you become a parent?" she asked.

"Never mind," I said, turning back to Aro, who was watching the exchange interested. He clapped his hands once and asked me a question.

"Bella, can you tell us what Edward said to you when he informed you that he and his family were leaving?" Aro asked politely.

"Edward told me that he was tired of pretending to love me. That he and his family never loved me and that I was just something to pass the time, a distraction as he said. That I was a toy. He then had the nerve to kiss my forehead and then sped off. I was never one to be alone, so I ran after him, all rationality gone, as I knew that I could never catch up to him. His words cut me deeply, and, although I never actually loved him, it affected me more than I would care to admit. I was then found, on the forest floor, about an hour later. I was carried back to my adopted fathers house and I sat on the couch, going over everything that had happened in my life. In the morning, after Charlie had left for work, one of my new friends had come to the house and took care of me and helped me get back on my feet and back to my usual self," I answered, barely holding back the tears as the memories of the night hit me.

I swayed slightly on my feet and Edward tried wrapping his arms round me. I stepped out the way and ran to Alec. He wrapped his arms round me and rocked me slightly, soothing me quietly. I buried my head in his neck and let the sobs break free. I faintly heard the Cullen trying to get to me, I ignored them and just clung to my husband.

"It's okay, Isabella. I'm here, Jane's here, our children are here. Calm down for me please. I don't like seeing you upset," Alec whispered, rubbing my back soothingly and I soon calmed down. I still didn't move from his embrace and just stayed still for a few more minutes, not enjoying having to face the Cullens. I heard Edward trying to talk to me.

"Bella! Come here right now! As your mate, I order you to come to me right now," Edward said, trying to order me around. That set off my anger and I let go of Alec and spun on my heel.

"Are you trying to order me around Edward?" I asked quietly. Jane and Alec shivered as they heard my voice. When I was angry, I always spoke with an emotionless voice, that was how they knew I wasn't to be messed with and that they wouldn't be able to stop me hurting him.

"As your mate, I can," Edward answered. I hissed silently.

' _Fear_ ' I thought. Edward crumpled to the ground, screaming and clutching his head. The Cullens all looked at Jane.

"Stop this Jane! He didn't do anything!" Alice shouted. I glanced at Jane quickly and saw her smirking. I smirked at her and looked back to Edward, making sure he stayed under my gift.

"Bella, you need to get her to stop. That's your mate she's hurting," Rosalie said. I laughed.

"Mate? My mate isn't being harmed right now, but he is enjoying the show, I suspect," I answered. I stopped my gift long enough for Edward to feel secure but when he stood up, I put him back under my gift but motioned that Jane could help if she wanted. Jane, being as sadistic as myself, Alec, Tereasa and Janessa, didn't pass up the opportunity and Edward curled into a fetal position, still holding his head.

"Jane, stop. Is this really necessary?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes, he hurt Isabella," Jane answered shortly. I motioned for her to stop and she did. I released Edward from my gift.

"Do not ask how my life concerns Jane or Alec. It does not matter," I said as the Cullens opened their mouths to speak. Most of them closed their mouths but Alice spoke.

"As I told you earlier Bella, I would like an answer," she persisted. My anger flared but before I could use my gift, Alec wrapped his arms round me and pulled me into him. I relax at his touch but continued glaring at Alice.

"Jane," I said. She got the hint and Alice fell to the floor. Janessa and Tereasa walked back into the room and observed the room.

"What did we miss?" Tereasa asked.

"The Cullens," I answered. They understood and glared at them.

"Mummy," Janessa whined, dragging out the word.

"Yes?" I asked, warily.

"Why didn't you call us first?" Tereasa finished. I laughed.

"Because I know how much you hate them and I knew you wouldn't stop," I answered.

"Fair enough," they said, synchronised. I looked back at Aro.

"Can we finish this please? I'm getting tired of all their arguing and would like to go catch up with my family," I asked. He laughed and nodded. "Good."

"What do we need to discuss? We will take Bella home and change her," Carlisle said. I growled at him.

"Your _family_ is not mine. My family is currently in this room, yes. But they are not you," I said, trying to keep my temper in check. Alec was helping by rubbing soothing circles on the base of my spine.

"What do you mean Bella?" Esme asked.

"I _mean_ , that my family is not you, I never called you my mother. You were someone who loved fussing over me. Edward and Alice were controlling me and everyone in your family could have prevented that but you didn't," I hissed.

"Daddy, I'm bored," Tereasa whined.

"We are leaving soon. Don't worry," Edward answered. The twins looked at him in disgust.

"You are not our father," they said, sounding angry.

"Calm down girls. Come here," I said. They ran over and I picked Janessa up. Tereasa held her arms out to Alec and he picked her up. I ran my fingers through Janessa's hair and she laid her head on my shoulder. I laughed as she pretended to yawn. Once she was relaxed, I gave her to Jane, who held her and tickled her side slightly. I smiled at the scene.

"You said earlier that we were not your family Bella. Who is then? For surely it is none of the Volturi," Carlisle said, eliciting hisses from me, my children, husband and sister.

"My family is Alec, Jane and my children, Janessa and Tereasa," I hissed. They looked shocked.

"Bella, love. They are manipulating you, they cannot love anyone," Edward said. I hissed at the 'love' comment but growled at him when he said they could not love anyone.

"Well, _Edward_. For your information, Alec is my husband, Jane is my sister in every way but blood," I said, sneering his name. The Cullens gasped, as well as any guards that had not been in the room earlier. Before anyone could reply, a human employee knocked and walked into the room.

"Master, there is someone who wants to see you immediately," she said.

"Send them in," Aro said, motioning for the Cullens to move to the side. I stayed in between Jane and Alec, who held the twins. After a couple silent seconds, I heard someone approaching. I was curious and waited patiently for them to come in the room. Their footsteps were light, almost silent.

The doors opened and in walked a woman. She was about 5'6. She had red hair that flowed in waves down her back, reaching her waist. It was pulled back into a Dutch plait. Her eyes were the normal crimson and were darting around the room quickly.

"Ruth," I whispered. All eyes turned to me, including the women. Recognition flashed across her eyes and her eyes flickered to Jane, Alec and the twins.

"Isabella? Alec? Jane? Tereasa and Janessa?" she asked, disbelief colouring her tone. I nodded.

"Ruth!" Tereasa cried, jumping out of Alec's arms and running over to Ruth. Ruth stumbled slightly as Tereasa barrelled into her but picked her up.

"It really is you," I breathed. Aro cleared his throat.

"Bella-" I cut him off.

"Isabella," I said.

"Isabella," Aro started again, "how do you know who she is?" he asked. My eyes flickered back to Ruth.

"Ruth is one of our best friends. She cared for the twins when Jane and Alec couldn't at the time. We all grew up together, she lived next to the twins and my mother was friends with Jane and Alec's mother, and I went with her when she went to see her," I explained. Aro nodded.

"Okay. Ruth why are you here?" he asked.

"I wish to join the guard," she stated simply.

"Do you have a gift? And if so, what is it?" Aro asked.

"I can manipulate emotions," she answered, shortly. I laughed at that. Ruth turned to me and raised an eyebrow, silently asking what was funny.

"Your gift is just... so you. You always were the one for emotional people," I said, still laughing slightly. Ruth chuckled.

"I suppose so, anyway," she turned back to Aro, "Can I join?"

"Sure, Heidi, make sure she has a black cloak. She will be part of the Elite guard," Aro ordered.

"I would like to join to, Aro. And I think my children do as well," I said, stepping forwards slightly. He looked shocked for a moment before composing his expression. As soon as that came out of my mouth, the Cullens started protesting. I turned to them and hissed murderously.

"You do not make my decisions for me. I have a mind of my own and it is not controlled by petty vampires who I have no respect for," I growled. I was ready to attack them but Alec quickly pulled me into his arms and I relaxed into his embrace.

"Alec, why can't I kill them?" I whined. The room chuckled, apart from the Cullens, and I looked at Alec.

"Because, as much as we all hate them, it is up to Aro whether we can kill them," Alec said. I nodded.

"Now, as I said earlier, me and my children are going to join the Volturi. You, Cullens, cannot make me change my mind. My family is here," I said, trying to stop myself lunging at them. Luckily, for them, Alec still had a hold on me.

"Isabella," Alec said in a warning tone. I turned to look at him, making my eyes wide and innocent looking. I made sure they watered slightly.

"Yes, Alec?" I asked. He groaned.

"Do you always have to use that face? It's irresistible," Alec complained. Jane giggled.

" _You_ can't resist it," Jane said. I looked to her, an eyebrow raised.

"Really Jane? I remember the time when I wanted to go blackberry picking but you said no, I used the same face and your resolve melted almost instantly," I said, smirking. I heard Ruth laugh and felt Alec chuckle.

"I remember. That was hilarious," Ruth giggled out. Jane glared at Ruth but didn't use her gift.

"It was not," Jane grumbled. "And I thought we agreed not to bring that up again!"

"Nope. You agreed, we didn't," Ruth said, still trying to hold back her laughs.

"No! You agr- oh wait, no you didn't," Jane said, cutting herself of as she disagreed with Ruth.

"See!" I exclaimed. I looked over to the Cullen and they looked unsure at our behaviour. I laughed at their faces and they seemed hurt from this.

"Bella, dear? What did we do?" Esme asked. Before I could answer, my twins laughed.

"What did you do? What did you do?!" they exclaimed, synchronised. "You left my mother in the hands of a bunch of flipping shapeshifters! She was so hurt by the words that Doucheward said, she didn't do anything for a week! She was brought back to reality by Victoria!" they screamed. Janessa was struggling in Ruth's arms, trying to get free to attack the Cullens. Tereasa was fighting Jane's hold on her, also trying to lunge for the Cullens. I ran to Janessa and took her out of Ruth's arms.

"Janessa. Janessa, look at me," I said softly. She looked in my eyes. "They are not worth it. Remember that if they had not left then you wouldn't be here," I said, soothingly. She nodded and buried her head into my neck. I kissed her head and passed her back to Ruth. I turned and saw Tereasa was about to break free from Jane's grasp. I ran and grabbed my other child whispering the same words. Tereasa calmed and I kept her in my arms, knowing she could snap at the smallest provocation. I looked back to the Cullens and saw they all looked surprised.

"What?" I said, coldly.

"Definitely married to the Witch Twin. And has Jane as a sister," Emmett whispered, obviously not meaning for me to hear. "Her temper is the same, if not worse." I hissed at him.

"Sorry about him Bella," Alice said. "We were just wondering how you managed to calm them down so quickly."

"Once again, _Mary Alice_ , it does not concern you," I said. I turned to Aro. "Can we _please_ just finish this? I want to kill Edward," I said.

"Okay. Edward Cullen, you are sentenced to death for exposing yourself to a human, and then leaving her, therefore risking her telling everyone your secret. Also, for nearly exposing yourself again," Aro stated. I clapped happily.

"Yay! Now you can't stop me killing him Alec," I said, sticking my tongue out at him. He laughed at me fondly and Jane giggled.

"The rest of the Cullens, for punishment, you are to only drink human blood and you can no longer turn a human," Aro said.

"But why?! We didn't do anything?" they protested.

"You conferred with the human and also did not dispose of her," he answered shortly.

"Very well," Carlisle said, bowing his head. Felix and Demetri stood on either side of the Cullens to prevent them from trying to save Edward. I put Tereasa down and turned to Edward.

"Well, well _Edward_ ," I said. "I have the perfect thing to make sure your punishment is as harmful as I can possibly make it," I finished. He gulped and his eyes darted around the room before trying to escape and run. Before anyone could try catch him, he ran into my shield.

"No getting away today Eddie," I taunted. "You can't run away from _this_ problem. Jane," I called. She knew what I wanted and put Edward under her gift. He crumpled to the floor, screaming blue murder. "Janessa." Edward was under Janessa's gift next. "Tereasa." The girl in question used her gift and Edward doubled over in pain.

"Can I help?" Alec asked. I nodded before taking his hand and leading him down to where Edward was on the floor.

"Edward, you have hurt me, physically and emotionally. Now it is time for me to return the favour," I said. With that, I asked Alec to make a fire and said that he could tear Edward's limbs off and dismember them slowly before putting them into the fire. I relished in his screams and increased his pain by using my gift.

Once he was just ashes, I put the fire out and a couple guards swept his ashes away. I turned and clapped.

"Yay! That was fun! Can I do it to the others please?" I begged, looking at Alec with puppy eyes.

"What did I say about that face? But no, you cannot kill them, hurt them, maybe. But you can't kill them," he said. I pouted.

"Fine!" I turned back to the Cullens. "You are lucky. While Edward's burning was hell, I may just have made yours worse. Why? I don't know." I smirked darkly at them. They shivered and bowed before leaving the throne room quickly. It was silent before Janessa spoke.

"Well they were in a hurry," she commented. The room burst out laughing. Jane, Ruth and the twins all came with Alec and I to our room. When we were there, I hugged Ruth tightly. Janessa and Tereasa hugged us both and Alec and Jane embraced all of us. It was a big hug with all of us: Jane, Alec, Ruth, Tereasa, Janessa and me.

 **-EPILOGUE-**

 **Third Person POV**

It has been a century since Isabella was reunited with her husband, sister, friend and children. They all served the guard and were ruthless when together. Everyone knew not to cross them. You mess with one, you mess with the others.

The Cullens gave up their endless quest for diplomas.

Jasper and Alice left the Cullens and went to live with Peter and Charlotte.

One hundred years later and everything is mostly the same. Except for one thing:

Isabella was happy.


End file.
